Blog użytkownika:Ellexa526/Tajemnica miraculów z Biedronką i Czarnym Kotem w tle 2 - Rozdział XIII
''Dotrzymałam obietnicy'' Władca Ciem i Paw. Superbohaterowie za czasów swojej świetności, będący dumą swojego miasta. Niewielkiego, oddalonego o kilkadziesiąt kilometrów od Paryża, miasta zakochanych. Roiło się tam od różnych złodziei i innych przestępców. Jednak mieszkańcy nie obawiali się. Wiedzieli, że zawsze mogą liczyć na swoich bohaterów. Pewnego dnia na swojej drodze spotkali kogoś potężniejszego od ich dotychczasowych przeciwników. Była to dziewczyna o mocach podobnych do ich własnych. Przedstawiła się im jako Ważka. Jej srebrny strój idealnie się komponował z takimi samymi włosami. Stoczyli walkę na śmierć i życie. Wygrali, ale ukochana Władcy Ciem, posiadaczka miraculum Pawia, omal nie zginęła. Mężczyzna bardzo ją kochał i obiecał sobie, że więcej nie pozwoli jej skrzywdzić. Kazał jej wybierać między nim a miraculum. Ona z miłości do niego przysięgła, że więcej się nie przemieni, żeby walczyć ze złem. Przenieśli się do Paryża, gdzie się pobrali. Oboje zainteresowani modą, zaczęli pracować w tym biznesie. Wkrótce ich nazwisko rozsławiło się na cały świat. Mnóstwo ludzi było gotów zapłacić krocie za najnowsze stroje Gabriela Agreste'a. Niedługo potem spełniło się ich kolejne marzenie. Gabriel nie posiadał się z radości, widząc Oriane, siedzącą na tarasie. Jej lśniące niczym złoto włosy mieniły się w słońcu, a jasnozielone oczy wpatrywały się z troską w trzymanego w ramionach chłopca. Był łudząco podobny do matki. Takie same jasne włosy i oczy w rzadko spotykanym odcieniu zielonego. Przez dziewięć lat żyli w spokoju i dobrobycie. Byli dobrą, kochającą się rodziną, jednak wkrótce coś stanęło im na drodze do szczęścia. Kobieta o srebrnych włosach. Zaczęła terroryzować miasto. Gabriel nie miał wyboru. Nie mógł stać bezczynnie, kiedy ona robiła, co chciała i krzywdziła ludzi. Wiedział, że jako superbohater ma obowiązek chronić innych. Wielka moc wiąże się z wielką odpowiedzialnością. Jako Władca Ciem stanął do walki z następną Ważką. Oriane tymczasem w domu zamkniętym na cztery spusty pilnowała syna. Próbowała zagłuszyć hałasy niesione przez wiatr. Robiła wszystko, żeby utrzymać uśmiech na jego twarzy, ale on nie był już taki mały, żeby nie rozumieć powagi sytuacji. W pewnym momencie usłyszała krzyk, przez który omal nie pękło jej serce. Krzyk Władcy Ciem, mężczyzny, którego kochała ponad wszystko. Krzyk bohatera gotowego poświęcić się dla innych. Jej bohatera. Otwierając drzwi, powstrzymała łzy, które na chwilę przysłoniły jej racjonalne myślenie. Zanim wyszła nakazała Nathalie, zaufanej asystentce Agreste'a pilnować Adriena, cokolwiek by się działo. Srogo wyglądająca kobieta obiecała zająć się nim pod jej nieobecność. On nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co się działo. Ale wiedział, że coś złego. Jego piękne oczy, przepełnione strachem odprowadziły jego matkę, która o mało się nie przewracając, wybiegła z domu. Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedział, że widzi ją po raz ostatni. Złotowłosa biegła najszybciej, jak potrafiła. Kiedy dotarła na pole bitwy, nogi odmówiły jej posłuszeństwa. Zobaczyła Władcę Ciem, stojącego w kałuży krwi. Rana nie była bardzo głęboka, ale znajdowała się w takim miejscu, że wraz z każdym ruchem przysparzała mu mnóstwo bólu i cierpienia. Ledwo trzymając się na nogach, uniósł swoją laskę. Najprawdopodobniej ostatni raz. Nie miał szans przetrwać następnego uderzenia. Ale nie zamierzał się poddać. W ręce srebrnowłosej pojawiła się świetlista włócznia, która wystrzeliła w jego stronę. Morderczy pocisk, którego nie da się zatrzymać. Nie zdołał ocalić mieszkańców. Nie zdołał uratować własnej rodziny. Po jego policzku popłynęła łza. Szepnął tylko ciche "Przepraszam" i spuścił głowę, gotowy na śmierć. Jednak tknięty przeczuciem uniósł wzrok. Przed sobą zobaczył najpiękniejszą kobietę świata. Stała przed nim z rozłożonymi rękami i zasłaniała go własnym ciałem. Przed nią lewitowało jej kwami. Stworzonko w odcieniach niebieskiego, gotowe na wszystko dla swojej właścicielki. Oriane popatrzyła na ukochanego jego ulubionym spojrzeniem, wyraźnie mówiącym, żeby się nie martwił. Ostatnie co zobaczyła to złoty błysk. Władca Ciem wyciągnął tęsknie rękę w jej stronę. - Obiecałaś - powiedział cicho, patrząc na tył jej głowy. Jej złote włosy, poruszone wiatrem dziwnie opadły, kiedy włócznia przeszyła jej ciało. - Dotrzymałam obietnicy - odparła, po czym zachwiała się lekko. Jednak zanim jej kolana zetknęły się z zimną kostką brukową, zniknęła. Razem z niezwykłą aurą, którą roztaczała. Kolejna łza wypłynęła z szeroko otwartych oczu mężczyzny. Oriane była dla niego wszystkim. Była jego światłem, które oświetlało mu drogę, kiedy się zagubił. Była jego słońcem, które zaszło zbyt wcześnie. Wtedy stracił zdolność racjonalnego myślenia. Zacisnął dłoń na swojej lasce i mściwym spojrzeniem wpatrywał się w Ważkę. Nie ważne, co by wtedy zrobiła. Bez względu na to czy zaczęłaby atakować, czy uciekać i tak na nic by się to nie zdało. Gabriel nawet nie pamiętał, którą z tych opcji wybrała. Dla niego liczyło się tylko, że padła martwa na ziemię. Wtedy w głowie usłyszał głos. Głos, który obiecał, że odda mu ukochaną, jeśli pomoże mu się uwolnić, dodając przy okazji, że ten zabił jego służebnicę, więc potrzebuje kogoś nowego. Głos, który przedstawił mu się jako Maldenuit. Jego celem miało być zdobycie miraculów Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. Bohaterowie pojawiają się, kiedy mają przeciwko komu walczyć. I tak Władca Ciem z dnia na dzień z superbohatera przeobraził się w postrach Paryża. * * * Kiedy świetlista włócznia wystrzeliła w stronę Oriane, ta uśmiechnęła się smutno. Wtedy przed nią pojawiło się kwami Pawia. Pocisk przeszył serduszko stworzonka, by potem razem z nim wniknąć w ciało kobiety o złotych włosach. Tamtego dnia nieodwracalnie połączyła się ze swoim kwami. Spowodowało to uwolnienie nikomu nieznanej energii. Niezwykła moc przeniosła ją w dziwne miejsce. Biel. Tak najłatwiej było je opisać. Z każdej strony wydawało się nieskończone. Z każdej strony białe. Wymiar zatrzymany w czasie. Jakimś cudem słyszała różne słowa, myśli i widziała rzeczy, ale nie potrafiła ich zrozumieć. Nie umiała myśleć ani się poruszyć. Zanim pogrążyła się kompletnie w tanie hibernacji, usłyszała coś o przerobieniu miraculum. Maldenuit zabrał ze sobą miraculum Białej Ćmy, jednak kiedy kwami się zniszczyły, stało się bezużyteczne. Wtedy wykorzystał swoją moc i przerobił je na miraculum Ważki, zasilane czarną magią. Trafiało ono do jego kolejnych potomkiń, które próbowały go uwolnić. We Władcy Ciem zobaczył swoją szansę. Jednak, żeby go sobie zjednać, musiał go okłamać, bo w rzeczywistości nie miał pojęcia, gdzie podziała się Oriane. Ona tymczasem w uśpieniu czekała w zatrzymanym w czasie, białym wymiarze. Już od ponad ośmiu lat. * * * W momencie, w którym założyła połączone kolczyki, zniknęła. Przez chwilę zabrakło jej tchu, po czym uderzyła plecami w twardą powierzchnię. Rozchyliła powieki i prawie natychmiast je zamknęła. Było tam strasznie jasno. Gdy jej oczy już się do tego przyzwyczaiły, rozejrzała się dookoła. Biel. To określenie najbardziej pasowało do tego miejsca. Wydawało się nie mieć końca i było zupełnie puste. Marinette poczuła się przez chwilę, jakby znalazła się na środku ogromnego oceanu. Przerażającego i fascynującego jednocześnie. Jednak z jakiegoś powodu się nie martwiła. Coś sprawiało, że czuła, że powinna się tu znaleźć. Tylko dlaczego? Kiedy zadała sobie w myślach to pytanie, dostrzegła pewien kształt. Nie była tam sama. To na pewno był człowiek. Mimo tego, że była od niego oddalona o wiele metrów, znalazła się obok zaledwie po dwóch krokach. To, co zobaczyła, zaparło jej dech w piersiach. Przed nią była kobieta. Najpiękniejsza, jaką w życiu widziała. Unosiła się kilka centymetrów nad ziemią. Na jej twarzy błąkał się uśmiech, a piękne, zielone oczy były wpatrzone gdzieś w dal. Jakby na kogoś czekała. Dookoła niej lewitowały, poruszone dziwną siłą włosy. Były w kolorze niezwykłego blondu, który na myśl przywodził czyste złoto. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach